Stuck Together
by irohsteashoppegirls
Summary: What happens when Zuko and Sokka are joined at the waist. [Zuko x Sokka]


Stuck Together

By: Iroh Tea Shoppe Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is work of slash fiction, it includes guy on guy stuff. Don't read this fanfic if you're offended by it. And if you ignore that warning, at least don't leave "ewwww" comments, I mean really.

Noise woke up Zuko. Zuko just wanted to be alone. He hasn't been sleeping well. Iroh was on his mind, and had been ever since he sided with Azula. He figured the noise was Mai, who had taken to following him around and giving him meals and advice and whatever she thought he might want. He hoped she would just go away.

He felt the weight of a person near him hovering over him.. Mai had finally gone too far, he turned around to. The room was dark, Zuko decided just to push Mai away. Only when he pushed his arms he realized instantly it wasn't Mai's body he was pushing against.

Upon closer examination Zuko realized it was Sokka. His was so shocked he lost his breath. He had secretly admired the young warrior since they met at the South Pole. And here he was hovering over him. Zuko moved his shaking hand up to the warrior's hair and gently caressed it.

A goofy grin appeared on Sokka's face and he purred, "I like it when you do that."

Zuko smiled cautiously and continued to stroke Sokka's hair. He enjoyed watching the sleeping warrior react to his gentle touches. It was like a dream come true.

"I love you." Sokka said happily as his hands move to cup Zuko's nonexistent female breasts. Sokka realized there was nothing there and opened his eyes. "You're not Suki!"

"Of course I'm not you idiot," Zuko snapped. Secretly he hoped Sokka would have just stayed asleep on top of him, and continued to let him play.

Sokka tried to pick himself up off of the Fire Nation prince, but it wasn't working. He tried again and again, but it seemed like he was stuck to Zuko. The color drained from Sokka's face.

"What the fuck!" Sokka exclaimed angrily. He looked at Zuko critically. "You did this. You're freaking disgusting to get us stuck together like this."

"Well, you know what I want!" Zuko whispered into Sokka's ear, the hot air from the Fire Nation prince's breath causing the Water Tribe boy to blush like a school girl. Neither of them had any idea that Ty Lee was pulling a prank on them by using a technique that she learned in the circus.

"I'm not into those kinds of activities," Sokka said sharply, glaring at Zuko nervously.

"What?" Zuko asked raised his eyebrow, a sly smile on his face which he was trying to suppress. "I mean that you should hand the Avatar over to me."

"I would never betray Aang!" Sokka yelled.

Zuko frowned, trying to think of a way to resolve the situation. All he could think of was his uncle. Iroh would know what to do. But he had just betrayed Iroh. It was depressing.

Sokka was also trying to reason a way out of their predicament. They were stuck together, and things that are stuck together typically have something sticky holding them together. It hit him.

Sokka pulled his blue parka up over his head, thinking that there might be some sticky substance on it, causing the attachment. He tried to move away from Zuko, without any success. Zuko smirked. "Going to take off your pants next?"

"What kind of hocus pocus is causing this?" Sokka asked, not really expecting an answer.

Sokka sighed, frustrated and tired. "Fine Zuko, I'm out of ideas. How do I get out of this mess?"

Zuko smirked. He had no idea but decided to play with the other boy a bit. "You have to make me happy."

"Yeah, right!" Sokka said. That kind of an answer made no sense. He didn't believe Zuko, and was fairly creeped out by him.

The young warrior sighed. Frustrated and out of option he decided to give it try since there weren't any other options. Besides, these days it seemed that humor was his thing.

"You know sisters can be such nuisances," Sokka stated. "They can do the most terrible thing in the world and no one blames them at all."

There were a couple moments of silence and then Zuko looked Sokka in the eye, "That is so true."

Ty Lee sighed. She had used that magic to bind the two boys together in hopes that romantic sparks would fly and in hopes she would get a free show.

Sokka and Zuko went on to discuss for hours how annoyed their sisters could be and how they were born with a silver spoon in their mouthes. At the end of the conversation Sokka realized that he was no longer stuck to Zuko.

"Oh my spirits, I'm free." Sokka exclaimed rejoicing. In his happiness he hugged Zuko before leaving.

After Sokka left Zuko grinned. He had dreamed about the young warrior before, but actually spending time with the other boy was unbelievably enjoyable. He hoped that he and Sokka could have a good relationship someday.

-.-.-.-.-

"Sokka! What happened to your shirt?" asked Aang, "And when do I start learning fire bending?"

"What?" Sokka asked, genuinely confused.

"I saw you and Zuko," Aang said with an innocent grin. "I can't wait to start bending fire."

Sokka frowned, and blushed at the thought of Aang seeing him with the fire prince. He really hoped that Katara hadn't seen it.


End file.
